Knight in Shining Leopard
by Firelizard46
Summary: One-Shot about Sasha's point of view when Enzo comes out to the ring to defend her and flirt with her. I may add another chapter giving Sasha's point of view of what happened after the match. This is a companion story to my story, Certified G and Bauce, but it can be on it's own.


I may not allow people to see how bothered me to hear Jericho call me a brat, but I am very shocked and hurt. I am even more shocked when the theme song for Enzo Amore and Big Cass suddenly started playing. I can see Charlotte and Jericho are just as shocked as Enzo comes out and does his normal entry speech. When Enzo enters the ring and heads to stand right beside me, I am very surprised.

"Sash… for real… how ya doin?" Enzo says, kissing my hand, which surprises me so much that it actually shows on my face. As the crowd cheers, Enzo does that weird little dance of his, and I just smile.

"So listen… normally I come out here with my seven-foot friend, but three's a crowd, and I like to do business by myself sometimes. Ya know one on one. So I… I'm a G… You're a boss, and a… you're more lik E, bauce, and let me be frank, I for that hot sauce. So a… I'd like to do some business with ya… I was thinkin ya know maybe the Sasha bank could make a certified G deposit. How ya doin?" Enzo says, grabbing my necklace as he spells bauce.

"How you doin?" I say, smiling at Enzo. I am shocked that he likes me, but I am flattered by what he said and thinking about giving him a chance if he's serious.

"Oh, oh, oh. I, I," Charlotte stutters out, but Jericho interrupts her as Enzo and I stay focused on each other.

"How ya doin?" Enzo says, smiling at me.

"How you doin?" I say back, smiling as well. We go back and forth five more times, getting closer to each other as we talk. Enzo says it one more time, but Charlotte interrupts before I say it again.

"Oh, whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait. Oh no, Sasha, I say you go for it sister. I mean rumor has it when it comes to Enzo and his love life there's only one work to describe it," Charlotte says, saying the last part as mocking Enzo, which makes me mad.

"You want me to spell it out for ya," Jericho says, mocking Cass, which I know makes Enzo really mad since they are so close. I move closer to Enzo as I see the anger in his eyes.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," Charlotte says, getting really excited.

"Hey, hey, yoah, Enzo, look what we got here huh," I say quickly, leaning towards Enzo and getting a smile from him as he leans close to me.

"What do we got over here… A cuppa haters… Listenin to you speak time passes like a kidney stone. Alright. Watchin ya hold that microphone to your lips and tryin to process words sometimes it's like I'm having a conversation on an iPhone you know, and you see those three dots typing, I'm just anticipating, and I'm waitin what you're gonna say, and then ya never hit send," Enzo says, making me laugh as he dances around after he's finished.

"Quiet. Listen here you hip hop hobbit. I'm going to tell you this one time… You better watch it. I said you better watch it," Jericho says, slowly getting closer to Enzo, which makes me step closer to him as well as Charlotte steps closer to Jericho.

"Watch what?" Enzo asks, looking very confused, which I am as well.

"It," is all Jericho says, which really confuses Enzo and me.

"Watch what? My mouth? Listen, me to think before I speak is like for me to wipe my hind end before I poop. Listen. And besides it, Bon Jovi, it's my life, ok, and this ain't a direct tv commercial, so we don't have the power to turn back time. Beside if I did have the power to turn back time, I would distinctly help you and go back to the moment in which you purchased that scarf. How ya doin?" Enzo says, which makes me laugh as Jericho gets angry.

"How you doin?" I throw in just to piss Charlotte and Jericho off even more.

"You know what. I don't care how you're doing. I don't care how anybody here is doing. I hope you are doing terrible. I hope you're having a terrible," Jericho says before he is interrupted by Mick Folly, the general manager of RAW, comes out with his music playing. I smile as Folly basically says he hates Jericho and Charlotte while he says wonderful things about Enzo and me. I smile even more when he states that there will be coed tag team match with Enzo and me going against Jericho and Charlotte. I know this match is going to be fun when I see Enzo get super excited.


End file.
